Laina's Tagebuch
Freitag, 29. April 1921 - Heute ist mein Geburtstag! Salomé hat mich vom Bahnhof abgeholt und zur Pension begleitet. Wir hatten uns so viel zu erzählen! Jetzt sitze ich frisch gebadet im Hotel und erwarte Salomé jeden Moment. Wir gehen zum Jahrmarkt! - ---------- - - - Samstag, 30. April 1921 - - Schreckliche Dinge ereignen sich. Heinz Steible ist tot. Auf dem Jahrmarkt geschah ein Unglück, Salomé verliert die Nerven, der seltsame Herr aus dem Zug ist wieder aufgetaucht (er heißt Falk Degenhardt). Später mehr, habe jetzt keine Zeit und Muße... - ----------- - - - Sonntag, 01. Mai 1921 - - Kaum zu glauben - ich sitze im Zug nach Berlin. Kein Wort hier über die Ereignisse des Wochenendes, für wen sollte ich diese aufschreiben? - - Prof. Dr. P. Edelhardt war eine große Hilfe, ich hoffe, er erholt sich schnell. Wir wissen nun: Carcosa ist ein mythisches Land aus der babylonischen Sagenwelt, regiert vom Gelben König. Prof. Dr. Edelhardt konnte die Schriftzeichen unter den beiden Figuren entziffern: - "Wenn der Mond am Himmel steht in der Nacht, ihre Macht (Herrschaft?) und ihre Pforte sind eins." - - Merke: In Zukunft unbedingt Spiegel meiden! - ------------------ - - Donnerstag, 05. Mai 1921 - - Unsere Depeschen müssen sich gekreuzt haben. Hoffentlich kann sie Falk ausfindig machen. So beruhigend ihre baldige Ankunft in Berlin auch ist - fast wäre mir lieber, sie hätte sich nicht gemeldet, bestätigt diese kurze Nachricht doch meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. - In welchen Spuk bin ich geraten?!! - ---------------------- - - Mittwoch, 11. Mai 1921 - - Wir fahren nach England, es ist beschlossen. Falk scheint von diesem Plan alles andere als begeistert zu sein, aber er kommt widerstrebend mit. Was stellt er sich denn vor? Als könne man noch so tun, als sei alles normal, als wäre nie irgendetwas irrsinniges geschehen. Während Salomé schon davon spricht, die Welt retten zu wollen (wir müssen gut auf sie acht geben, sie scheint mir etwas labil und steigert sich sehr in alles hinein), hoffe ich ja noch, für all dies eine halbwegs plausible Erklärung zu finden. Vielleicht geben diese beiden alten Handschriften ja Aufschluß. - - Nichts desto trotz ist da noch der Osten... - - Salomé hat uns Karten gelegt vor einigen Tagen. Ihre Deutung klang alles andere als beruhigend. Kann es wirklich Zufall sein, dass sie ausgerechnet den Narren legte? Beunruhigend finde ich irgendwie auch die Verbindung zur Sterngruppe des Stieres, ausgerechnet mein Sternzeichen. Und dann diese Unglücke, gerade an meinem eigenen Geburtstag. - - Ich muss aufhören, über solchen Unsinn nachzudenken, sonst drehe ich irgendwann durch. Es reicht ja schon, daß ich in allen Zimmern die Spiegel abhänge. Noch ein paar weitere Wochen, und Salomé kann mich als ihre Patientin begrüßen... - ------------------ - - Donnerstag, 12. Mai 1921 - - Wir haben die altgriechische Handschrift des Bamranassa's einsehen können und außerdem ausführlich eine lateinische Übersetzung studiert. Der Abschnitt über Carcosa bestätigt im Wesentlichen, was wir schon wissen. Es handelt sich um eine alte Stadt, um keinen konkreten Ort, aber um einen Ort, dem verschiedene Positionen zugeordnet werden ("überall und nirgends"). Dazu wiederum existieren unterschiedliche Meinungen: Während einige Carcosa ins Reich der Vorstellungswelt verbannen und als Hirngespinst abtun, glaubt Bamranassa an ihre Existenz und behauptet, es gäbe Augenzeugen, ohne sie leider genauer zu benennen... - - Den Glossen der Handschrift zufolge gibt es angeblich Berichte, daß Carcosa "im Lande der Barbaren" liegt, eine weitere Glosse spricht davon, daß "Carcosa im Mittelmeer" liegt. - - Der Gelbe König regiert in Carcosa, Carcosa liegt am Hali-See -> eine Glosse verweist an dieser Stelle auf die Hyaden. Soweit ist uns das ja schon bekannt. Bamranassa benennt es jedoch noch ein wenig genauer, er schreibt wörtlich: "Der Hali-See ist die Residenz des Gelben Königs." Immer wieder diese Verweise auf Wasser oder Gewässer. Ich habe das Gefühl, daß wir irgendetwas Entscheidendes übersehen... - - Morgen früh fahren wir weiter nach Oxford. Die Handschrift dort muß doch endlich einige Fragen beantworten, anstatt immer nur neue aufzuwerfen... - -------------------------- - - Freitag, 13. Mai 1921 - - Das beste wird sein, ich ignoriere dieses Datum einfach. So langsam kann ich Falk verstehen - ob seine kleine silberne Flasche gut darn ist, das Denken abzustellen? - - Wir haben einen neuen Namen: Dr. Merriweather. Ein kranker alter Mann, der im hiesigen Krankenhaus liegt und Besitzer (!) des Buches "De vermis mysteriis" ist. Wie bei Heinz Steible gibt es auch hier Stimmen, die ihn für geistig nicht gesund halten. Hoffentlich empfängt er uns... - - --- --- --- - - Seine Geschichte ist noch viel wirrer als unsere eigene. Soll mich das nun beruhigen? Seine Frau hinterlegt sein Tagebuch heute nachmittag bei den Krankenschwestern, wir können es uns später abholen. - - Ich glaube, in unserer Gruppe haben die beiden anderen bereits ihren festen Platz gefunden. Während Falk versucht, alles auszubremsen und Verfechter des Rückzugs ist, prescht Salomé stets nach vorn. Nichts geht ihr schnell genug, alles ist für sie irgendein Zeichen, jede Kleinigkeit von Bedeutung. Falk hingegen spielt alles herunter. Und ich? Ich stehe irgendwo dazwischen. Bin ich wirklich die Einzige, für die nicht alles sofort klar ist, die nicht immer deutlich weiß, was sie will und was als nächstes zu tun ist? - - --- --- --- - - Wir fahren morgen nach Ross Corner und suchen dieses verfluchte Landgut auf. Legen wir uns also mit einem tausendmündigen Monstrum an, warum auch nicht! Vielleicht wäre es klüger, erst nach London zurückzufahren und die Hieroglyphen auf dem Sarkopharg zu entschlüsseln. Doch was, wenn Merriweather stirbt? - --------------------------- - - - Sonntag, 15. Mai 1921 - - Mir wird noch immer schwindelig, wenn ich an den gestrigen Tag denke... meine Hand beginnt zu zittern, ich kann kaum schreiben... - - Wir besitzen nun dieses Buch und ein verfallenes Landhaus im Nirgendwo. Rate: Richtig! Das Buch wirft nur noch mehr Fragen auf. Herrgott, wer soll das denn verstehen können?!